Se a vida te der tomates,
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: não faça um suco de tomate. Entretanto, torça para que Sasuke esteja por perto.


disclaimer – not mine

* * *

**Se a vida te der tomates, não faça um suco de tomate. Entretanto, torça para que Sasuke esteja por perto.**

- Hiroshi-san, vim buscar os tomates que a minha mãe encomendou. – eu, Sakura Haruno, a garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes e vivos, disse ao dono da pequena mercearia: Hiromi-san, um velhinho de cabelos esbranquiçados.

- Sim, sim, Sakura-chan. – ele me disse, pegando uma sacola que se encontrava em cima do balcão – Diga a sua mãe que essa é uma época em que é quase impossível encontrar tomates e que deu um trabalhão para conseguí-los. Que ela, então, faça bom proveito.

- Obrigada, Hiroshi-san – eu murmurei com o queixo tremendo. Eu não me lembrava de um inverno tão rigoroso em Konoha.

Ele me entregou a sacola e quando eu pisei lá fora, senti a neve caindo sobre a minha cabeça. Ótima hora para começar a nevar. Caminhei um pouco. Tinha nevado a noite inteira e o pé afundava na neve gelada. Os floquinhos, parecidos com algodão, caíam na minha cabeça e eu me sentia congelar. Foi nesse momento que senti uma mão tocar meu ombro por cima dos duzentos casacos vermelhos que eu usava. Eu preferi continuar caminhando, entretanto. Quem sabe se a pessoa não desistia e me deixaria chegar logo em casa? Ou nos cobertores.

- Sakura. – eu ouvi a voz firme de Sasuke atrás de mim e quando me virei ainda podia ver uma nuvenzinha de ar saída dos lábios dele.

- Sasuke-kun. – eu murmurei em resposta. Brilhante, eu sei. Mas fazer o quê? É algo inevitável quando o alguém com quem você está conversando é o seu objeto de paixão desde os seis anos. O que não é legal, já que ele não me dá a menor bola.

- Onde você conseguiu esses tomates? – ele murmurou, avaliando a minha sacola transparente e eu me perguntei o que minha mãe tinha na cabeça para querer fazer salada de tomate num frio daqueles.

- No Hiroshi-san. Minha mãe encomendou algumas semanas atrás.

- Ele tem algum sobrando? – ele me perguntou, e pela primeira vez na vida eu vi um olhar meio ansioso de Sasuke Uchiha sendo lançado na direção da minha sacola. Ou melhor, sacola da minha mãe.

- Não.

- Você não pode me vender alguns?

- Não, minha mãe me mataria. – E eu não estava mentindo, não mesmo. Qualquer pessoa que conheça dona Haruno-san sabe disso.

Ele ficou encarando os tomates por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade e eu já pensava seriamente em ir embora antes que eu esquecesse de respirar com ele por perto ou algo assim. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa mesmo é que ele olhava com o cenho franzido para os meus tomates, tentando pensar em uma solução. Ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Então, repentinamente, ele deu aquele meio-sorriso – o único sorriso que o Sasuke dá, já que ele tem um problema com sorrisos completos – e me olhou com os olhos iluminados.

Então, ele se aproximou perigosamente. Eu arregalei os olhos, me espantando com a situação. Qual é, Sasuke Uchiha se aproximando perigosamente de mim? Cadê o Naruto com a câmera?

E então ele me beijou. Mas não onde você imaginou, claro.

Ele me beijou na testa. As mãos sobre meus ombros e meus dedos fraquejando na missão de segurar a sacola.

Então, ele abaixou a cabeça com os olhos fechados e me beijou.

E dessa vez foi exatamente onde você pensou.

Quando os lábios gelados (pelo frio que agora não parecia tão insuportável) encostaram-se aos meus, eu ainda tinha os olhos muito abertos em espanto. Mas, ele não parou por aí. Não mesmo. Ele começou a mover os lábios contra os meus de forma não tão inocente e quando as nossas línguas se tocaram, milhões de soldadinhos pareciam fazer um espetáculo não muito agradável no meu estômago. Eu, sinceramente, não estava pensando em mais nada. Então, eu apenas deixei que a sacola escorregasse e que com um reflexo rápido e ainda sem deixar de me beijar, Sasuke pegasse a sacola, enquanto eu enlaçava meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele para que eu não caísse. Minhas pernas viraram geléia. Ele me segurava pela cintura com a mão que segurava a sacola e enterrava a outra no meu cabelo.

Por quanto tempo nós ficamos lá? Eu com certeza não contei e acho que Sasuke também não, mas algum tempo depois ele se separou ofegante de mim e disse com a maior cara-de-pau:

- Obrigado pelos tomates, Sakura.

E saiu andando. Simples assim. E a panaca (aka eu) ficou lá com um sorriso de apaixonada idiota no rosto e por mais que eu me lembrasse que Sasuke tinha roubado meus tomates, nada fazia aquele sorriso banana sair da minha cara. Se você já viveu uma situação parecida, sabe do que eu estou falando com 'não conseguir parar de sorrir nem mesmo se o Orochimaru aparecesse ali na minha frente com todas as cobras malignas dele'.

E eu não posso dizer que seria uma situação bonita.

Eu olhei ao redor e percebi que não tinha ninguém na rua. Caminhei calmamente para casa e percebi que o frio que me incomodara antes parecia ter se transformado em um calor insuportável. Além de meu estomago ainda fazer aquela coisa chata de brincar de amarelinha. Foi então que eu ouvi o que tiraria o sorriso tenho-tantos-dentes-que-você-perderia-a-conta da minha cara.

- SAKURA HARUNO, QUE DEMORA! ONDE É QUE ESTÃO OS MEUS TOMATES?

Ops.


End file.
